2 Hearts and the Diaries
by CeNaS619
Summary: Kagome got a diary for her bday. What will happen when she meets a strange punk girl at her school and finally yells at InuYasha about Kikyo? Read and find out! Pairing: InuKag, KatJoc, SanMir
1. Diary Entry 1

_Diary, _

_I've been back for 5 hours and already InuYasha is driving me up a wall. I think I'm gonna kill him… Or myself maybe, hmm. He has already run off to see Kikyo. Oh well. I can't compete with that so why do I care what he does with her? … Bad image in head. I am pathetic aren't I? My mind if racing with images and thoughts that only Kikyo and InuYasha can provoke in me._

(Yeah yeah I know it's short but it's just a diary entry. Cut me some slack!!! J/K Anyway I don't own InuYasha yet. I wish that would be awesome. –drools-

Inu: What the hell are you drooling about?

Me: Bite me Inu this is my fanfic and you just happen to be in it!

Inu: -grumbles-

R&R)


	2. Scary thoughts and rude awakenings

I looked up trying to think of what else to write about. Mostly I was just wondering what InuYasha and Kikyo were doing. I looked down at the open black notebook in my hands. When I looked down at my diary I wanted to throw it across the open field.

We were camping for the night and I sat by the fire writing my days entry. InuYasha had run off after Kikyo's soul collectors and I had all but given up on the hope of him every caring about me. My mind was slowly wrapping around the idea yet my heart was crying more and more about it.

I reread the entry and realized I had mentioned suicide in it. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He invoked so many emotions in me that it seemed to be the only answer. I also realized that sadly I honestly hated Kikyo. I know that was harsh but I couldn't help it. Every time I thought about how much Kikyo and I looked alike, how he ran off to see her every time I turned around, how he looked at her, thought about her… I wanted to scream again. My heart was pounding and thoughts were racing through my head.

_I can't believe him. I really can't! My mind is rolling the thought of suicide throughout my head. It's scary to think I'm plotting my own death. Maybe I'll talk to Sango about it. She'll know what I should do._

I looked across the fire at Sango, my best friend, who was sleeping with her demon cat Kirara. I also looked at Miroku who was sleeping against a tree with his staff across his lap. Shippo was lying with Kirara sound asleep. The only one missing was the stupid jerk half demon I loved so much, InuYasha. I set my black diary down and looked at the cover. It was black and had my name in gold inscribed in it. The day it was given to me, my birthday 10/13/91 was also in gold. I smiled happily. I was finally sixteen! Finally! I could drive to but fat lot of good it did me in the Feudal Era. When I showed InuYasha my licenses three weeks ago he had thought it meant I had mated with a man and stopped talking (and breathing) until I explained cars and transportation. He's not bright some days. I tapped my pencil against my diary before closing it and putting it under my pillow. I fell asleep almost immediately.

"Kagome wake up!" A voice was yelling. I sat up quickly and collided with someone. I blinked and found InuYasha giving me an offended look. "What?" I asked panting quietly. My dream was still vivid in my mind. "You were yelling something and twisting around a lot." He said. I blinked and looked at him. My mind was racing. "I'm fine." I snapped before lying back down and wanting to cry. InuYasha jumped back up into his tree and after about thirty minutes I pulled out my diary and started to write my dream down.

(Once again I wish I owned InuYasha!!! –sob sob-

Inu: Keh like I would worry about the wench so much?

Me: What about all the times Kouga has come around? And Hojo? Oh there was also this other guy…

Inu: WHAT?!?!?!?

Me: Oh yeah totally not worried.

Inu: Bitch

Me: Don't make me put you in a bad postion!

Inu: -blinks- try it.

Me: -cracks knuckle and types while Inu reads over shoulder getting paler and paler-

Inu: oka oka! I'm sorry! Don't add that PLEASE!

Me: -hits delete- )


	3. Diary Entry 2

Diary!

Oh my gosh! The dream I just had! –screams in head- It was of me, InuYasha, and Kikyo. I had a gun in my hand! A gun! I was running through a field. And I stopped at a tree where I tacked a nail and a note. The note said, "InuYasha without me distracting you, you can concentrate on Kikyo more. Kagome." And then I had put the gun to my head. He hadn't come to save me because he was with Kikyo! Oh my Gosh! I had shot myself! I have to talk to Sango about this! I'm so scared… I know InuYasha can smell my fear. He woke me up, but I'll never confess to him what the dream was or why it upset me so bad. Never.

(I know other short chapter but again a diary entry. Anyway I don't own InuYasha. Lucky Kagome.

Inu: What is that supposed to mean?

Me: She says Sit and you fall to the ground. She owns you.

Inu: No she doesn't. It's this damn necklace –pulls at it-

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inu: -kersmack!-

Me: -laughs butt off-)


	4. Telling friends and intrusion

I shut my diary and put it back under my pillow. Then fell asleep again. Or at least attempted. Every time I tried the image of my skull imploding shook me awake and I would find myself staring into a pair of concerned amber eyes. "I'm fine." I would say and he would return to his branch in the tree waiting the next time I would wake up shaking and sweating.

Morning finally peeked over the hill and I was up before anyone putting my stuff away. I felt like I hadn't slept in weeks and Sango could tell something was bothering me as soon as she was awake enough to make a coherent thought.

She pulled me to the side and starting asking me questions. "I'll explain it all later when they can't hear." I said so quietly I knew even InuYasha, with his super hearing, who was listening intently, couldn't hear me. She nodded and we headed back to the boys.

We had walked almost none stop and finally Sango, Miroku, and I sat down and refused to move another step until we had rested. InuYasha gave in. I could hear his stomach growling from three feet away. I made Ramon for everyone and we all ate our lunch under a tree whose leaves had bloomed early. I smiled as the leaves swayed in a gently warm spring breeze. I ate in silence but was very aware of two sets of eyes on me. I tried to act normal; talking with Sango, holding Shippo, and being nice but I knew that InuYasha and Sango could tell otherwise.

We started on our way again. We had walked about two miles when Sango and I found a set of hot springs. We automatically stopped and refused to leave that night. InuYasha, who was already in a bad mood, threatened to leave without us. "Go! I'm sure you can find Kikyo who will help you with the shards!" I had yelled after a few minutes of fighting about it. Then I had turned and stormed off to the hot spring.

'This is not going to ruin my mood and my day!' I thought and I shimmied into the spring after taking my cloths off. I sighed and tried to let my fried brain unwind. My muscles relaxed and I felt almost human again. "Human." I whispered to myself as I heard Sango coming towards the spring. "Kagome are you going to talk about it now?" She asked as she slipped in. Shippo jumped in soon after and we laughed and splashed each other. It was nice to forget my problems, even if it was just for a little while.

Shippo got out and returned to camp after about thirty minutes and left Sango and I to talk. "So tell me." She said after a few minutes of silence. "Well my thoughts have been scaring me a lot lately. Just stupid things at first then bad things," I knew she could tell I didn't want to go into details but the look she was giving me told me I had to, so I plunged in. "Lately I've thought a lot about InuYasha and Kikyo and my feelings towards him and I've come to the conclusion he only needs me to find the jewel shards. I also think he can do so without me or at least he can find them faster with Kikyo. Then I realized that I wasn't even important to him; that Kikyo was. So then I started thinking a lot about killing myself and last night I dreamed I had gone through with it and ended my life and he hadn't come to see or save me. He had stayed with Kikyo. Then I couldn't sleep because that's all I thought about and have thought about." I said finishing panting slightly. Sango stared at me in amazement and I wondered if she was going to tell me I was a freak. "Oh my Kagome I never knew." She said looking sad. I shrugged and splashed a little water at her. "Let's just not talk about it. It's just a nightmare." I said. She smiled but I could tell her brain was still processing what I had told her. Mine was processing thoughts to but I doubt our thoughts, as sisterly as we were, were anything alike.

We got out shortly after and headed towards the camp. Both the guys were sitting there when we returned. I noticed my bag was open and they were huddled over something. I felt my stomach plunge as I realized it was my diary. I ran over and with a "sit" and grabbed it from InuYasha and was relieved to see it was still on the first page. "What the hell?" He yelled at me sitting up. "This is my diary keep your nose out of it!" I yelled feeling tears form. How could he? He had hurt me running after Kikyo now he was in my diary! "What is a diary?" He asked eyeing me curiously. "Where I write down my private thoughts!" I said my voice rising and squeaking. "Keh!" He replied and turned his back to me. I spun, still cradling my diary, and pulled out my sleeping bag.

After everyone had settled down I opened the diary and wrote my passage from today.

(Whoo! It's 2 pages long! Still don't own InuYasha though…

Inu: Thank the Gods. I'd have to kill myself.

Me: Allow me to do it for you. –cracks knuckles-

Inu: -swallows hard-

Me: Oh InuYasha!!!!!!!

Inu: -screams- KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –runs-

Kagome: -catches me- We'll be back with another chapter. I hope!!)


	5. Diary Entry 3

Diary,

InuYasha stuck his nose in here today! While I was at the hot springs with Sango he was reading. Thank God he didn't get past the first page. –sigh- I told Sango about the dream. She seemed okay about it but her eyes told a different story. She seems so… worried now. That's not what I wanted to happen. I just thought maybe she'd like to know that her best friend has been thinking about offing herself. Gezz that makes it sound so violent. Offing oneself? Hmm… well my brain is on overdrive again. InuYasha and I fought, (what else is new hmm?). He was yelling at Sango and me about wanting to stop at the hot springs. I told him Kikyo could help him find the shard if he left, as he was threatening to do. What am I going to do about him? I can't stop my heart from loving him but can I stop it from hurting so bad? I doubt it…

(Still no owny InuYashy

Inu: wtf?

Me: -evil death glare-

Inu: -shuts mouth quickly and pretends to not have said anything-

Me: Smart doggy. –pats head-

Inu: -growls-

Me: Don't push me.

Inu: -shuts it yet again-)


	6. Jewel problems & harsh words

I shut the diary and put it under my pillow praying that I would sleep some tonight. InuYasha seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he sat leaned against a tree beside me.

I slept soundly and didn't wake up. InuYasha informed me that I muttered through out the night about random things; from him to my cat Buyo. I shrugged and packed my things back up. InuYasha's eyes followed my diary as I put it in my bag. He turned and we began walking again.

Sango kept looking at me worriedly. I knew what she was thinking and I wished whole-heartedly she wasn't. She was thinking that I had dreamed of suicide again. I sighed and continued along quietly, mulling over my many thoughts.

All the sudden a demon attacked us! I screamed and realized I couldn't see the jewel shard even though the demon was clearly powered up on one. "Where is it Kagome?" InuYasha asked pulling out his Tetsugia. "I don't know!" I said earnestly.

The demon was slain quickly and InuYasha, who had been injured slightly, stormed up to me. "I don't know?" He asked sounding angry and amazed. 'Was this because of my overloaded brain?' I wondered. "Kagome I don't know what you are so angry about still but if you can't sense the shards then we don't need you!" He yelled. My eyes flew open and my heart crumbled. I could tell he instantly wanted to take back what he said. "No Kagome I didn't mean that..." He started. "Yes you did," I interrupted, "you meant it or you wouldn't have said it." I knew the words were true before they had even left my mouth. I was just a jewel detector. "Get Kikyo to help you from now on." I said quietly and deadly. I tried to stop the tears that were coming but couldn't. I handed my necklace of shards to him and turned. "I knew it." I whispered before I started running towards the well. I jumped through and sat on my side of the well crying. 'So his feelings finally come out huh?' I thought.

I climbed out of the well and headed inside. I was going to school tomorrow and I was never going back to the Feudal Era.

(Okay I don't own InuYasha but I might one day!!! Yeah I know that's one dream that will NEVER come true.

Inu: damn right.

Me: What?

Inu: nothing, nothing! –nervous glance-

Me: anyway I hope you peoples like this chappy! It's longer! But not by much. I had originally planned not to even post this at all but I changed my mind. So comment it and if you don't like it, it will be gone!

Inu: POST HATE COMMENTS!!!!!!!

Me: -eye brow twitch-

Inu: Oh crap… -runs with me not far behind-

Kagome: -sighs- R&R while I try to save these 2 from each other.)


	7. New friends and skipping school?

The next morning dawned bright and cool. I was awaken at the crack of dawn by another chillingly realistic dream of my suicide. I shuddered involuntarily as I got ready for school. I walked slowly to school realizing I had forgotten to write in my diary last night.

I got through my first period okay and then homeroom came. In my homeroom there is a punky girl. She is never dressed in uniform and usually had on black and jeans. Her long curly hair was dark as were her eyes. She had black earrings in, five of them, along with her eyebrow and nose piercing. I had seen her around school with some other kids like her. She had her nose in a book and her black finger nails were curling around the cover. I could see a black onyx ring on her finger along with bands up her arm. I gathered up my courage and walked up to her.

"Hi." I said waving a bit. She smiled warmly and shut her book. "Hey." She replied. I swallowed and felt nervous. "Relax I don't bite. A lot of people are scared cause how I dress but I'm harmless." She said picking up on my emotions with great precision. "I'm Katarina, Kat for short." She said smiling. "Kagome." I replied relaxing a bit. "Well Kagome I guess we can say we aren't strangers anymore." She said laughing quietly. I smiled and nodded. She was nice even though she was dressed weird. I noticed a dog collar around her neck and blinked, feeling my brow furrow. "My old dogs. Sparks. He was hit by a car. I've worn it since." She said noticing my stare. I shook my head, "I'm sorry. I have a cat named Buyo. Lucky for me he's to fat to chase cars." I said. Kat laughed and nodded. "True." She replied. We laughed again and smiled. This was the best I had felt in days. The bell rang loudly and we both stood. "Why don't you come meet a few of my other friends?" She asked. I nodded and followed her out, like Shippo would follow me. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. Kat looked at me in that moment. "What's wrong?" She asked. Again I was a little unnerved by her ability to read my thoughts. "I'm sorry." She said looking embarrassed. "I'm a little different then most people. I can just auto tune to peoples thoughts easier." She explained with a shrug.

We walked down to C building and she stopped where a bunch of other kids were dressed like her. "Riyu, Hiei, Miya, Sarah, this is Kagome, Kagome Riyu, Hiei, Miya, and Sarah." They all smiled at me and I returned it. Like Kat Riyu, Hiei, and Miya were dressed in black and jeans but Sarah was in the green uniform. "We really aren't that bad." She whispered. I nodded and tried to relax. "Kags you are too bright." Hiei said. 'Kags?' I thought. Kat rolled her eyes and pushed him gently. "Hiei leave her alone." She said. I smiled and set my books down.

A young girl ran up crying. Her blonde hair was flying freely. She hugged Kat and continued sobbing quietly. "Koma?" Kat asked stroking her hair. "What happened?" She asked pushing her backwards and looking into her face. Her dark eyes were shining with concern. "My step dad just tried to kill himself!" Koma said trying to stop crying. Kat hugged her tightly and let her cry. Hiei took Koma from Kat and kissed her head. "Hiei and Koma have been dating a long time." Kat informed me. I nodded and sighed. "I take it you have had your unfair share with the male gender?" I nodded. She looked at me with the same concerned look she had given Koma. "Suicidal?" She asked. That simple word hit a nerve. She knew and I knew she knew. Suddenly I felt like I had known Kat for a life time. She knew about InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, everyone. She knew my problems, my frustrations, my sadness, and anger. I sighed again. "Well I've thought about it. I even dreamed about it." I said. She nodded and took my arm. "Hiei cover." She said. He nodded still holding Koma tightly.

She led me to the office and walked in. "Hi Pura." She said to the secretary. Mrs. Newella has always been a very tough lady but she smiled brightly at Kat. "Kitty Kat! How are you? Out prowling the streets?" I could tell this was an inside joke and smiled a bit. "Not yet but that's why I'm here. Can you please get me a pass for the rest of the day?" She asked. "Oh Kitty." Mrs. Newella said shaking her head with a disapproving look but typing on her computer anyway. "Also one for my friend Kagome, Kagome what?" Kat asked looking at me. "Higurashi." I said. Mrs. Newella looked at us and smiled. "Kitty you are influencing young minds, shame on you." She said handing us the passes. "You know me well don't you Pura?" Kat asked with a laugh.

(Yay a new character! I made this one up so can I say I own her??? PLEASE!!! I still, however, don't own InuYasha.

Inu: Thank the Gods to

Me: Inu I'm gonna kill you in this story you just wait.

Inu: -swallows-

Kagome: InuYasha you dug your own grave this time.

Kat: Can I kill him PLEASE?!

Me: No not yet. I'm still plotting this.)


	8. Shopping and Quid Pro Quo

I followed Kat out of the school and to her car. It was a black mustang. I smiled and slid into the front seat. It was warm already. "October sun does wonders." She said with a smile as she slid in and started the car. Her speakers screamed a guitar solo as her radio came on. She turned it off and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry. I like my music loud." She pulled out of the school and turned left, heading towards town.

We pulled up the mall and stopped. "Ever been to a store called Spencer's? Or Hot Topic?" Kat asked turning to face me. I shook my head. She smiled and laughed. "You're gonna like it." She said getting out. I followed not wanted to really lose sight of her. I was uncomfortable in crowds.

We entered the mall that was almost empty. She led me to a store that had a neon sign above the door frame. "Spencer's." I read and looked over at Kat, who smiled and led me inside. There was a lot of stuff. Some dirty some awesome! I started looking at posters while Kat browsed the shirts and jewelry. After about thirty minutes of looking she shrugged and walked over to me. "Like it?" I nodded and smiled. This place was kinda cool. "Come on I'll show you Hot Topic." She said leading me out.

I stopped at the door. This one was also in a type of neon. I walked in with Kat not far ahead. She once again was looking at the shirts and jewelry. I joined in and found a fairy shirt I loved. I bought it with my money I had brought to school. Kat smiled and bought a necklace.

We left the mall and were in her car. "I have two more places to take you." I nodded and smiled. Kat was really nice.

The next stop was a book store. Here Kat bought a book about Herbal Medicine and I bought a romance. "I'm a sucker for lovey-dovey." Kat made a wide-eyed face and nodded. "Me to." She said and smiled. We laughed and left the store.

The last stop was a CD store. Here Kat bought about five CDs. She gave two to me and told me they were mine. One was by a band called The Used. The CD was called In Love and Death. My eyes locked on the last part. Death? The other was Avenged Sevenfold- City of Evil. I smiled and thanked her. "No problem! You need some musical taste!" She laughed. We walked out of the store laughing at my lack of musical knowledge.

"Kagome riddle me something okay? We are going to attempt a quid pro quo." She said. I nodded. "Okay, what is eating at your conscious? I can feel something is pushing you but I can't figure out what." She said. I took a breath and released it slowly. "This half…guy I know," She interrupted me, "I know he's a half demon." She said with a smile. "Okay this half demon I know…" I took a breath and wanted to cry. "I love him. I've never felt like this before but he is still in love with his ex who is going to take him to hell with her…" I had to stop because my voice was breaking. Kat nodded and smiled slightly. "Quid Pro Quo." She said. "The collar isn't my dogs. It's mine. I can tune into your emotions so well because I am a half to. I change shapes. But instead of many shapes I am a dog, a wolf if I am to be corrected." She said. I blinked and looked at her. She blushed and smiled. "Yeah. It's different." She said. "Quid Pro Quo." I said. "I've thought about killing myself over InuYasha… That's the half demon." I said. She nodded and sighed. "I've tried to kill myself over this stupid ability." She said. We sat in silence a minute then we both started laughing. "Why are we acting so depressed? We are the coolest kids in the world!" She said laughing. I joined in and smiled. "Yeah! We cause wide spread depression!" We laughed a little more then I saw my house. "Let me guess dog senses?" She nodded and smiled. "Sorry." I laughed and held my arm out. "The more the merrier." We got out at my house and headed inside.

(Me: Yay!

Inu: What the hell are you so happy about?

Me: Spencer's, Hot Topic?! Come on!

Inu: Wtf are they?

Me: 0.0 –dies-

Inu: Yes no more fanfic!!!

Me: I'll write in my death!

Inu: -sulks-

Me: I still don't own him. –points at Inu-


	9. Fighting and the sleepover

Kat was going through my wardrobe, well my school uniforms. "You have nothing!" She said. She opened my jeans drawer and threw a pair of jeans at me. "Theses and the t-shirt you bought." She said with a smile. I went to the bathroom and changed.

When I came back a black dog was growling from my closet door. I looked up and saw InuYasha standing at my window. "InuYasha." I whispered. The dog flashed and Kat was standing in its place.

InuYasha was staring at Kat in amazement. "So you are the half demon?" She asked looking interested. "InuYasha growled loudly and looked at me. "How does she know that?" He asked looking at me. I blinked and felt heart break at the look he was giving me. Kat looked at me then inclined her head ever so slightly towards InuYasha. "Tell him how you feel." She whispered in my mind. I nodded promising to ask about _that _later. "I told her." I replied. "Kagome why?" He asked, his voice sounding like he was trying to keep his anger under control, and failing. "Because she is kinda like you, and I trust her." I replied. His head shot up and his eyes locked on mine. "Trust?" He said anger turning his eyes fiery amber. "Yes something you aren't good with." I snapped out before I could think about it. He recoiled like I had smacked him and blinked. "Always running off to see Kikyo. I can't trust you to always be there to protect me when you hurt me!" I said trying to not cry and failing. "I can't trust you with my heart because you are still fawning over Kikyo. But when it's us you act like you care so much about me. So I need to know who do you like, me or Kikyo!?" My voice rose unwillingly when I asked my last question. He stood there blinking and I knew without Kat's mind powers that he was trying to process what I had told him. "Wh…wha…what?" He asked finally. "Do you love me or Kikyo?" I repeated. He looked thoughtful and I knew that instead of immediately yelling Kikyo he had to think about it because he knew I was angry and wanted, no needed a serious answer. He shook his head and looked up at us. 'I don't know." He replied. Kat stepped in at this. "Well you do know Kikyo is dead? And the only think keeping her alive is Kagome soul." She said putting a lot of emphasis Kagome. He nodded again. "I think you are in love with the person Kikyo was. The Kikyo now will kill you or Kagome if she can't have you. She's a murder now InuYasha. And she's nothing more then clay and gravesite dirt." Kat said saying all the words that were locked in my mind. "Yet here I am waiting. I'm not dead and I care about you. I know I'm not Kikyo and I never will be. Just because I'm her reincarnation doesn't mean I'm her. I share a few qualities with her and that's it." I said catching myself off guard. I hadn't meant to say any of that. InuYasha had his head in his hands. "She is not a murder." He growled at Kat. He looked over at me. I felt my anger rising and it apparently showed on my face. "Kagome." He whispered.

He jumped out of my window and I felt my heart plunge. "He will be back." Kat said. I nodded trying to believe she was right. "Did you…help me say that stuff?" I asked looking over at her. She shook her head, her eyes twinkling. "Nope that was all you chicka." She replied. I smiled a bit. "Not all. A lot of what you said is how I've felt." Ka t nodded and smiled. "I had to get you started." She replied. I sat down and sighed. "Hey relax he may be an idiot but he does care. He just has to think about what we said." She smiled a bit and shrugged. "I'll bet you he'll be here tonight while you are asleep." She said. I nodded and felt really sad. "Want me to stay?" Kat asked tilting her head. I nodded and smiled a bit. A sleepover is just what the doctor ordered! Kat beamed to. "Wow this is like only the second sleepover I've ever been to." She paused and shuddered then smiled again. "I take it the last one really sucked?" I asked. She nodded and smiled again. "Let me go home and get some cloths." She said.

She paused at the doorway, "want to see what my house looks like?" I nodded eagerly and trotted out the door behind her casting one last look at the spot where InuYasha had been standing.

(Me: Yes! A sleepover!

Inu: -groans-

Me: What?

Inu: Why!? –beats head on wall-

Me: InuYasha what is your problem?

Inu: You made me look so stupid in this fanfic!

Me: InuYasha my loving dear friend you can do that by yourself perfectly fine.

Inu: Yes I can… HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!

Me: -laughs and runs- Still don't own him!!!!!!


	10. Kat's POV and Jacoby

This new girl Kagome was really nice! All of my friends were but Kagome was different. I could sense immense power from her that she didn't even know about. 'I hope she likes my house.' I thought as we slid into my car. She smiled and I returned it.

We drove in almost complete silence when suddenly there was a kid in the middle of the road. I slammed my brakes on but still side-swiped him. Kagome and I both jumped out of the car and I ran over to him. "Hey crazy are you okay?" I asked. He blinked up at me with bight sea green eyes and smiled. "Fine." He replied. I rolled my eyes and helped him to his feet. "Come with us so I can doctor those cuts. We are on our way to my house. I'm Katarina and this is Kagome." I said introducing us both. "Jacoby." He replied in a slightly Australian accent. He looked at Kagome and blinked. "Half demon?" He asked. My eyes flicked to the top of his head and I saw a pair of ears there. "My, my I almost killed a half demon!" I said happily. He looked at me and appeared offended. "No I didn't mean it that way." I said.

I pulled the corner of my sleeve up to revile a crescent brand then pulled the collar of my shirt to the left on the same side and to revile the name of my pack tattooed on my collar bone.

"Voice on the wind?" Jacoby asked looking at me in amazement. Kagome watched this whole transaction with amazement. "I didn't know the pack had survived." He whispered. I felt a slightly fearful aura radiate from him. "Yes, but just barly. We have had to mate and rebuild." I said feeling myself blush with what I was going to say next, "but I have not been a part of said mating circle. I am the next to be pack leader after my grandmother and am too young." Jacoby laughed a bit and smiled. Kagome blinked and nodded. "Wow so I wasn't dreaming when you were a dog in my room?" I shook my head and smiled. "Nope." She nodded again and hugged me. "This is so cool!" I laughed. "Anyway why don't we get out of the middle of the street?" I asked. We all nodded and climbed back into my car.

(Me: I know I was going to make this story completely Kagome's view but I had to change it so it could convey Kat's feelings some.

Inu: Who is that? Why is he in here? What's gonna happen!?

Me: InuYasha my frantic idiotic friend calm thine self. Nothing. It's going to be Kat and Jacoby… Unless you make me mad…

Inu: -looks horrified- Wh…what? MY KAGOME AND HIM!?

Me: ha ha HA! –Inu blushes- I knew it, I knew it! In your face!!! I still don't own you though…

Inu: Good and let's keep it that way.)


	11. Kat's house

Kat was really cool. But even without her senses I could tell something was wrong. I made a mental note to ask later. When we got to her house I smiled. It gave off a "welcome" aura. It was a single floor brick house with a little garden in the front. A concrete pathway lead up to the door. Kat climbed out and went to open the door. I followed suit with Jacoby behind me. "Grandma?" She yelled. No answer. She shrugged and led us up to her room.

It was dark. A navy midnight blue. Her overhead light was a dark red. The room was lit well however. I looked at her walls and found a bunch of posters of bands I didn't know. She laid down on her bed and smiled. It was a crimson color, along with her pillow. "This is my lovely room." She said. "Dark and creepy but romantic." Jacoby said looking around at her posters. "And your grandma doesn't care that your room is like this?" I asked looking around in amazement wondering what my mom would do if I changed my room to something like this. "Not really. She isn't in her often. She spends most of her time in the woods with the pack anyway." Kat replied.

Jacoby looked up and appeared to have a sudden thought. "Why is your name Kat when you are a dog?" Kat and me looked at each other with raised eyebrows and started laughing. "Hmm. Because my name is Katarina." She replied.

Kat packed her bag and left a note for her grandma. "Must be out with the pack." She said as she stood there a moment longer. Jacoby blinked and we left.

"Um so why exactly were you running around in the road?" Kat asked looking in her rear-view mirror at him. He shrugged and sighed. "My parents. They were fighting about me again." He replied. We looked at each other and exchanged information with our glance. He stared out the window sullenly for a few minutes. "I'd offer you board at my house but seeing as I'm going to Kagome's…" Kat said. "You can stay with us. We'll call your parents when we get to my house okay?" I said. He nodded and sighed again. "Care to tell us what they were fighting about?" Kat asked. "My blood…" He sighed. "My mom is wiccan and my dad is a demon. They want me to choose which path to follow. Mom of course wants me to be a witch and Dad wants me to train my demon powers." He said. "Don't worry you'll be safe with us!" I said happily then frowned when I thought about InuYasha's reaction to finding another half demon with me. As if reading my thoughts Kat chimed in, "and if InuYasha shows up we'll explain everything to him therefore he can't be mad at you!" I laughed a bit but felt my stomach turn and tie itself into knots.

(Me: Yet another chapter done!

Inu: Finally.

Me: shut up. Sorry it's taking so long sure enough though ppls. Life is kinda…hecktic…I guess you could say.

Inu: Then stop going to that school place or dealing with that guy.

Me: I have to go to school and leave him outta this.

Inu: Ah so I have found something that annoys you.

Kagome: InuYasha leave her alone. And leave her boyfriend out of this.

Me: -sticks tounge out- HA!

Inu: And what if I don't!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Me: Good enough answer?

Inu: Shut up!

Me: R&R ppls so InuYasha doesn't die!!

Inu: WHAT!?

Me: STILL NO OWNY INUYASHY!!!!! Lol!)


	12. Jacoby's Story

Kat was really cool. But even without her senses I could tell something was wrong. I made a mental note to ask later. When we got to her house I smiled. It gave off a "welcome" aura. It was a single floor brick house with a little garden in the front. A concrete pathway lead up to the door. Kat climbed out and went to open the door. I followed suit with Jacoby behind me. "Grandma?" She yelled. No answer. She shrugged and led us up to her room.

It was dark. A navy midnight blue. Her overhead light was a dark red. The room was lit well however. I looked at her walls and found a bunch of posters of bands I didn't know. She laid down on her bed and smiled. It was a crimson color, along with her pillow. "This is my lovely room." She said. "Dark and creepy but romantic." Jacoby said looking around at her posters. "And your grandma doesn't care that your room is like this?" I asked looking around in amazement wondering what my mom would do if I changed my room to something like this. "Not really. She isn't in her often. She spends most of her time in the woods with the pack anyway." Kat replied.

Jacoby looked up and appeared to have a sudden thought. "Why is your name Kat when you are a dog?" Kat and me looked at each other with raised eyebrows and started laughing. "Hmm. Because my name is Katarina." She replied.

Kat packed her bag and left a note for her grandma. "Must be out with the pack." She said as she stood there a moment longer. Jacoby blinked and we left.

"Um so why exactly were you running around in the road?" Kat asked looking in her rear-view mirror at him. He shrugged and sighed. "My parents. They were fighting about me again." He replied. We looked at each other and exchanged information with our glance. He stared out the window sullenly for a few minutes. "I'd offer you board at my house but seeing as I'm going to Kagome's…" Kat said. "You can stay with us. We'll call your parents when we get to my house okay?" I said. He nodded and sighed again. "Care to tell us what they were fighting about?" Kat asked. "My blood…" He sighed. "My mom is wiccan and my dad is a demon. They want me to choose which path to follow. Mom of course wants me to be a witch and Dad wants me to train my demon powers." He said. "Don't worry you'll be safe with us!" I said happily then frowned when I thought about InuYasha's reaction to finding another half demon with me. As if reading my thoughts Kat chimed in, "and if InuYasha shows up we'll explain everything to him therefore he can't be mad at you!" I laughed a bit but felt my stomach turn and tie itself into knots.

(Me: Yet another chapter done!

Inu: Finally.

Me: shut up. Sorry it's taking so long sure enough though ppls. Life is kinda…hecktic…I guess you could say.

Inu: Then stop going to that school place or dealing with that guy.

Me: I have to go to school and leave him outta this.

Inu: Ah so I have found something that annoys you.

Kagome: InuYasha leave her alone. And leave her boyfriend out of this.

Me: -sticks tounge out- HA!

Inu: And what if I don't!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Me: Good enough answer?

Inu: Shut up!

Me: R&R ppls so InuYasha doesn't die!!

Inu: WHAT!?

Me: STILL NO OWNY INUYASHY!!!!! Lol!)


	13. Chinatsu Shouhei

We reached my house shortly after. When we got inside Jacoby reluctantly called his parents and told them where he was. My mom was thrilled by the fact there was another half demon with ears she could pet and was happy about the fact I had a new friend, parents, some things never change.

Jacoby called his mom and after a few minutes of 'yes ma'am' and 'no ma'am's he hung up and sighed. "Okay well they were still fighting when I called but they are happy I'm not dead." He said with a laugh that sounded fake.

A small bark was heard from outside and Kat blinked. She opened the door and two small black and white puppies bounded in. "Chinatsu, Shouhei what are you two knuckleheads doing here?" Kat asked as she kneeled down and hugged them both. Jacoby sat down and the two twin puppies growled and attacked him playfully. He laughed and continued playing with them. Kat whistled and they ran over to her. "Now what are you two crazy pups doing here?" She asked. They barked and whimpered and yelped. Kat nodded and groaned. "What?" I asked fearing the worst. "One of our females has gone into labor. My grandma has summoned me to help. Apparently my skills as a healer are more recognized by her then I thought." Kat laughed coldly. I nodded and smiled. "You two want to go?" She looked up at us. I nodded enthusiastically. Jacoby, however, seemed a little hesitant. "You sure they won't attack us?" He asked looking a little nervous. "Nope, you're with me! They'll be fine. It's the girl I'm worried about." She said with a smile. The twin pups barked again and Kat paled. "No you're not serious?" She asked. "Serious about what?" She looked up at me and groaned. "It's Momoko's pups." Kat replied. Chinatsu and Shouhei looked up at her with their little tails wagging. "Who's that?" Jacoby asked. "We were friends but she was upset over something. I think it was a member of our clan that was, what's the word, um crushing on me? And now she's mad at me, after we fought and were almost banned for the clan." Kat replied. We nodded and I smiled. "Let's go!" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay but she's weird." She muttered standing up. "Don't say I didn't want you." She added as an after thought.

We walked outside with Chinatsu and Shouhei trotting beside Kat. A flash of light later and Kat was in her wolf form. I could barely see her in the dark night. I looked up and found no moon in the sky. "InuYasha is in his human form tonight." I said without really thinking about it. Kat nodded her head and smiled at the pups who were yelping and jumping on her. "Okay. I'm going to go on and inform my grandma. Jacoby you can track my scent right?" He nodded. "Good. Lead Kagome to us okay?" He nodded. "See you two in a couple minutes!" She said and ran off.

Chinatsu and Shouhei stayed with us. I blinked and looked over at Jacoby. "I'm going to get my medical kit." I said and headed inside to get said item.

(Me: WHOO! Wolf puppies!

Inu: Whoopie fricking doo.

Me: Shut up InuYasha.

Inu: Bite me

Me: -bares teeth- You got it.

Kagome: Okay break it up you two!!

Me: -listens to music and starts singing-

Inu: Wow she sucks!

Me: -eyebrow twitch as my fist clinch- W.H.A.T. W.A.S. T.H.A.T?

Inu: n…n…othin…g…

Me: -attacks him-

Kagome: -groans- You two are frustrating.

Me: I MAY NOT OWN YOU BUT I WILL KILL YOU!!!!

Kagome: We'll be back after this short announcement from your local hospital –adds under breath- which is where InuYasha is gonna end up. –sighs again and tries to keep us from killing each other-)


End file.
